Foot Prints
by Mileycfan4eva
Summary: Based on the S21, Ep 4 The Burdens of our choices. Liv asked one simple question "why is this case so important to you? Two shot.
1. Chapter 1 Warrior

**Fandom: Law and Order, SVU**

**Title: Down South**

**Chapter 1: Warrior**

**P O V: Amanda Rollins**

**(A/N: Billie and Jesse do not exist in this fic. I do not own SVU they are the property of NBC and Dick Wolf. If I owned them Rolivia would be canon.) **

**Planned Parenthood - **

**Margaret Sanger Health Center**

**26 Bleecker St, New York, NY 10012**

**September 2019**

"I'm scared Miss. Amanda." swallowing against the rising lump in the back of my throat I take a few deep breaths. "I know Evangeline, I know honey." Patting her hands to calm down her shaking knees along with my racing heart. I can barely get the words out of my mouth, my face is rushing in flushed heat. I'm sweating, nausea is rising, I'm slightly dizzy. This isn't about me though, it's about this sweet thirteen- year old brave girl who needs support. Evangeline Miller, she has more courage in her thirteen years than I do at thirty-nine.

She glances back at my eyes which are two pools of nervous jitters, my lips are smiles of tentative ambition. "You got this honey, I'll be right here if you change your mind, that's okay too." "No Miss Amanda this is what I want, I fought so hard for this right, I do not want to give birth to my rapists baby."

"Okay honey, do you want me to come with you?" She nods quickly holding out her hand to me which I take. Walking to the room caused my whole body to tremble it was pleasantly warm inside the clinic Still I'm shivering from a cold that rises from my depths of my soul. Memories assault me, so vibrantly I nearly pass out. I feel Evangeline squeeze my hands, which gives me strength.

How can she be comforting me when she's so young, and having to endure a producer that would scare most adults, even hard -core ones like myself who have seen the worst of life. She's laying on the table so I smile at her taking a seat pulling it close to the stretcher. Sometimes words can fill the silence with comfort and grace, other times the silence is just empty and loud, there's nothing that I can say which will give her peace. Right now anything I can say would be for my comfort.

"Hi, Miss Miller, I'm Dana Avery, I'll be your nurse, right now I am going to take your Vitals, give you some medication to open your cervix which we will let settle, than I will be back in with Dr. Falconry will start your exam, place a speculum in your vagina to stretch it."

"It hurts just hearing you say all that." She grips my hand tears falling gently I wipe them away kissing her forehead. "I get it, I know it sounds scary but you've been through so much worse, you are a true warrior. I promise you from personal experience it sounds worse than it is." her eyes widen "You had an abortion?" I nodded biting my lip the lump has clogged my throat; I can't get air my chest burns, tears well up. "Yes, I did sweetie last year." "Did you have anyone with you, Miss Amanda?"

My memory drifts back to last year September 11th, 2018 that day started out like many New York September days. Beautifully clear, warm didn't need a jacket only a slight warm breeze blew through the sky was a crystal blue, no clouds. In the morning as I stood with my fellow NYPD Police officers at the freedom towers honoring the lives of the thousands lost seventeen years beforehand. I remember feeling clammy from the heavy itchy material. The sun shone so brightly it hurt to even glance at its powerful rays, one attempt would leave me blinded by tears and shock. Seemed kind of cruel how could it be so beautiful out there when there was so much pain, anger over the senseless loss, pain which even nearly a decade later hasn't been reduced for many of us.

After the ceremony most of my squad had gone for commemorative drinks however I made the long track back home to Long Island City, Queens alone, for a while I stood silently overlooking the Newtown River which was solemn, dark, I imagined frigid cold. Still, it shimmered in beauty all its own darkness.

Winds had ripped across the now choppy waters dusting me a spray of wetness thunder cracked loudly even the rats scattered against the blacktop which was coated in sleek sliver wetness. Tears had leaked out as so many thoughts filled my mind. He promised me he would change, I believed him like a fool, took him back time and time again, only to have him rip my heart into so many pieces my heart is now scattered, shattered beyond repair. I couldn't have a baby I'm in debt thousands of dollars, I have bookie's after me, I barely make anything on a cop's salary, I work long demanding/ crazy hours, my neighborhood is dangerous, I barely have room for myself never mind a baby. I never learned how to be a good mother, with my family history, my addictions, my temper I would never be a decent mother.

The dimmed lights mystified the water top, the few tresses in Queens dipped in sadness or at least they did in my mind, probably thinking we had a lot in common they are forced to be cramped in a filled noisy polluted city restricted from spreading their branches and soaring in the enteral beauty, their choices taken away. I felt their pain so raw, so sharp. Once again I was in a position where I was forced to make a choice I didn't want to make.

Arms crossed over my chest I walked slowly down the darkened streets which were illuminated only by the neon-colored signs advertising every form of life humans could ever want, groceries, clothing, electronics. Live girls, or boys. Rundown buildings now served as drug pads, shelters for squatters. My heart was heavy as I approached the building protesters lined the street all holding signs for anti-abortions. "Life begins at conception." Abortion is murder" "Voice for the voiceless." "Jesus is Pro-Life"

All of them had been so angry as I tried to pass them blocking out they're shouting "murderer! You're stopping a heartbeat! If you kill a pregnant woman it's double murder, so why is abortion a choice?" "Murder! An eye for an eye! You deserve to die!" It took every ounce of strength I had to walk through that door my hand on my stomach as I prayed.

"Miss Amanda?" "huh?" Shaking my head to bring myself back to the present time I find my eyes locked with Evangeline's, scared just as I was back then when I lay on a cold metal table very much like this alone, scared, nervous yet sure I was making the right choice for me.

Still, it would have been amazing to have a support system with me as I lay there. All I could hear back then were Liv's words in my ears echoing inside my memory. "Regrets are a horrible choice to live with, I'll 100% support your choice and your right to chose." I believed her back then I thought she would be by my side until that afternoon when I told her I had decided to have the abortion when I asked her to be by my side. She looked me dead in the eyes with sadness, disappointment, her gorgeous hazel eyes misted over in tears, she had taken my hands kissed the knuckles whispering.

"Don't be afraid Amanda, I know the road your on isn't quite as you planned, there have been painful twists and turns but you are a warrior, you've stood strong in your convictions you can't change what's happened, you've risen out of the ashes of life's flames, you are stronger you are a survivor. I'm honored to have you on my team, to call you my sister, friend but as much as I want to be with you, I can't you picked the worst day to go, Noah has a baseball game, he's still so angry that I missed last week, so I can't blow him off again."

"No Evangeline, I didn't have anyone with me."

"Didn't you think anyone would go with you if you asked?"

"No I did ask someone but she couldn't go with me, so I went alone, I'm okay though, I'm a big girl."

"That's still sad Miss. Amanda, is this why you went with me?"

"No honey, I'm not here out of pity, I'm here because you are a 13-year-old girl, who's endured more than any teenager should ever have to, I want you to know that just because you are 13 doesn't mean you don't matter, you do. Your voice, feelings, fears, opinions, decisions, desires matter." "You are understood, heard and valued. My job might end with the closing of the case, but you don't stop existing, being a good detective means being a good person, sometimes you can't just turn away when the case is closed. You are a person, not a statistic, my dear are a beautiful precocious woman who's had to grow up too fast, make adult choices through no fault of your own."

Her eyes fill with tears her body silently trembles "thank you, Amanda, for making me feel valued, loved, it's been far too long since I've felt like I mattered. You make me feel a little less alone. I just want to go back to being a thirteen -year old kid to giggle over cute boys, groan about homework assignments, parents being harsh, worrying over pop quizzes or bad auditions not being raped by my stepdad or raising a child."

"You will my love, I promise you it won't be the same, or easy, hell it may not always be fun either, but in time you will, you'll learn to laugh again, maybe in a new way, but you will move on with your life, you won't forget, just find new worries."

"I feel like you are talking from personal experience, Miss Amanda." "I am." "Could you pray with me?" Dana enters with the doctor as we bow our heads in prayer."All ready?" Dana questions as Evangeline's breath picks up her eyes widen in fear, of course, I'll pray with you."

"O' Lord in you Evangeline your sweet lamb puts forth her trust and confidence to take refuge, let her never be put to shame or confusion. Lord you are mighty, your love is a source of strength quite dignity, be with Evangeline lift her to your heavenly shrine of strength you are our light, our salvation, we shalt not fear, be with us, in the name of Jesus Christ we pray. Amen.

"Amen." she echos quietly after I finish turning away from the staff as they start, a tiny gasp escapes her lips so I brush her hair back softly singing to her trying to ease her pain, fears, and nerves.

"_**You are golden precious as a prayer**_

_**Playing through the golden sets of wheat fields **_

_**Breathtaking as the sun setting in the east. Rising in the west **_

_**Childhood came and went so fast where did the time go by?**_

_**Do you remember how it felt to be so innocent?**_

_**Golden as the sun rising on the promise of a new dawn**_

_**You stole my heart, on the very day we met**_

_**I'll never get that breath back, gone as the days of the golden promise**_

_**I promise to be true to thy own self, to treat others with respect**_

_**Guess he missed that lesson in scouts that day**_

_**Broken hearts, shattered innocent, but baby you are not his wrongs**_

_**You are innocent pure at heart, you are precious, damn baby you stole my heartbeat**_

_**You are golden, you sparkle bright like the sun on the streets of heaven**_

_**My Angel sent from above**_

_**Thank you, God, **_

_**Thank you for showing me, life doesn't end when your heart shatters**_

_**Timeless love, true love is born when your wings are broken**_

_**Rainbows always follow the rain, take my hand, I will walk with you**_

_**Through life's roughest storms, **_

_**I'll stay by your side till we see the golden rays of the sun reaching through**_

_**Your darkest days, they shall pass, baby just hang on**_

_**Love will win, love will always triumph hate**_

_**The sun will always follow the rain, your smile will return**_

_**Golden as the sun**_

_**Because baby you are golden precious as a prayer**_

_**Playing through the golden sets of wheat fields**_

_**Breathtaking as the sun setting in the east, rising in the west. **_

**A/N: Song is written by me, inspired by Lady Antebellum. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored or followed any of my fics.) **


	2. Chapter 2 I Carried You

**Title: Foot Prints**

**Chapter 2: I Carried You**

**P O V: Olivia Benson**

**(A/N: Decided to make this a two shot sorry for the constant name changing, was going to make this a longer fic, but with very little reviews I figured it would be better as a two shot. Thanks to those who did fav, follow or review. Strong mentions of Abortions in the first part)**

"What are you saying Carisi?"

"I'm saying you got too invested Rollins, you let yourself fall into a trap you can't get out of! You crossed a line, Rollins!"

"Says who? You? Who the hell are you to tell me what my lines are? What I can handle?"

"A fellow Cop Amanda! I know what happens when you get too invested in a case, you lose prescriptive. You lose yourself, you're sinking Amanda, You should have never gone with Evangeline."

"Who told you anyway Carisi? Are you checking up on me? What gave you the God damn right to play judge, jury, and Executioner with my life?"

"No I'm not checking up on you but maybe I should if you are going to keep making stupid decisions Amanda."

"They're not stupid Sonny, it's called being a human being, our victims aren't just numbers their human beings, with needs that go on past their case file. She is a scared kid, who needed someone by her side!"

"That's not your place Amanda!"

"Why do you care? Why are you so jealous of a thirteen- year old girl? News flash Carisi you ain't hitting it, so you don't own it!"

My patience with both of them is wearing thin; I've been on the phone for an hour trying to talk to the mayor about our latest case when Carisi showed up and started to fight with Amanda. "Excuse me, Mayor de Blasio, I will have to call you back there's an emergency here at the precinct with one of my detectives."

My blood is boiling by the time I go out to the Squad room I'm not sure who's ass I want to kick more Carisi for coming in here to start drama or Amanda for responding to it. My choice turns out to be Carisi who's lips are twisted into a demonic grin while Amanda's eyes are swollen, reddened and look misty, her face is pale. Her voice is starting to get hoarse as she yells back at him.

Her eyes get to me the most though behind the mist I see the anger they remind me of clouds before a storm, scared of the power that is about to possess the sky. When their happy their two gorgeous shining Azure coils of sunsets dancing to their own beat, right now though their rolling hills running from the thunder that is about to strike down, Dangerous, scary dark and threatening. I'm almost scared myself, I almost feel bad for him. Almost.

"You're just upset Carisi because you never wanted this case, you would just be happy if all women hid in the closet while they were pregnant, you would be happy if we lived in the '50s when women had no rights. Well, guess what this ain't 1950 this is 2019 we do have rights and I will fight like hell to preserve them!"

"You have the right to kill Amanda? Because that's what you are fighting for a baby is a life, you are sucking that life right out of you! No, Amanda, you don't have that right, it's murder!"

"Evangeline is a child who was raped by her stepdad you want her to carry that burden for the rest of her life, are you kidding me? You want to label her call her names what about him? What gave him the right to get on top of his stepdaughter and take her innocence?" She slams the phone down for a third time as it rings, I cringe inwardly praying it wasn't a victim needing help. Should I break this up? They oblivious both have issues that need to be worked out. I'd rather it take place here than in court or in front of a victim. This is getting so out of hand though.

"Statistics show Amanda that those who choose abortions are often minors or young women with insufficient life experience to understand fully what they are doing. Many have lifelong regrets afterward."

"Statistics Carisi, really? Fuck, Statistics she knew what she wanted, she knew what she felt when her stepdad crawled on top of her! She knew the humiliation, fear, disgust, she knows how she feels! She can never forget how that bastard made her feel! You have no idea what it's like to be raped Sonny, you have no God damn life experience with it! So don't quote statistics to me!"

"No, but I know how my mother felt when she had an abortion, she's regretted it ever since!"

"Evangeline is not your mother, I am not your mother, you have no rights to try to shame me, or act superior to me Carisi. You want Statistics Carisi, how about this one teens who become mothers have grim prospects for the future. They are much more likely to leave school; receive inadequate prenatal care; rely on public assistance to raise a child; develop health problems; or end up divorced. So that's the future you want for Evangeline all because her stepdad had the right to rape her, her mom had the right to control her body because she's too young to make any choices for herself because she lives in a small town USA where no one will reach out to help her!"

"Stop being a drama queen Amanda, that's not what I said."

"It's exactly what you said Carisi." "No Amanda, it isn't Jesus Christ is this your time of the month or something? You're acting like a bigger bitch than usual! Maybe this is your regret talking Amanda, maybe it's the voice of the baby you killed!"

I step into action almost as fast as her hand which reaches up to slap the shit out of Carisi's face. "Enough! Both of you! Listen to my voice now!" My arms wrap around Amanda's slender waist locking under her armpits pulling her back as Carisi steps forward hand raised, Fin springs to action as I look right at Carisi. "Out now! Never will you ever raise your hands to one of my detectives you should know better Sonny than to screw with me, you made your choice you left to join the DA's office, go back to your office when we need you will call, don't step back into my Squad room again without a direct invite from me. You crossed a line."

Dragging Amanda into my office I am beyond furious but I am also shocked that he would go that far, Amanda is so wound up she throws her cell phone against my wall shattering it screaming as I slam my door drawing the curtains. I allow her to pace for a while in an attempt to calm herself down. Worrying gnaws at my chest she's way more upset than I've ever seen. "Easy Rollins, sweetie sit for a bit take a drink." I hand her a bottle of half-drunk water from my desk. Eyeing her as she listens to me sitting grunting her face is so red, I'm almost sure she's running a slight fever.

"Amanda honey, I am so sorry he said those things to you, they were uncalled for, unprofessional and I will make sure the D.A hears about it. You didn't deserve any of that, you 100% have the right to control your body, just like Evangeline even the courts agreed with her, you, Roe vs Wade proved that. Please don't let his arrogance destroy all the progress you've made."

She lets out a long sight her eyes cloudy troubled waters of confusion and self-hate. "I won't Liv, he's not worth it." sitting beside her I take a sip of the water slowly slipping my arm over her shoulders. "Talk to me Amanda, honey, please don't suffer this alone, I am here for you. You don't have to bear this alone."

"Does God hate me Liv?" Her voice is so small so shaky so vulnerable she reminds me of a little child who's scared of being punished. My heart teeters and halts as my breath catches dear God, the pain she must be in is unimaginable.

"No, honey he doesn't God, loves all his kids, every single one of us."

"Even sinners?"

"Yes, Amanda even sinners, which you are not."

"Liv we all sin we can't live a pure Christian life no matter how hard we try, we all slip, we all lie, we all sneak and hide shit, we all make mistakes, every human being sins. But some of us, well we break the most cardinals of rules, some sins are too big even for God to forgive."

"Whoever is not with me is against me, and whoever does not gather with me scatters. And so I tell you, any sin and blasphemy can be forgiven. But blasphemy against the Spirit will not be forgiven. Anyone who speaks a word against the Son of man will be forgiven, but anyone who speaks against the Holy Spirit will not be forgiven, either in this age or in the age to come."

"So unless you have forsaken God, called him out as a fake, he shall forgive, he shall forget, he shall love thee."

"Maybe I don't deserve to be forgiven,"

"You do honey, please stop beating yourself up honey, I know you took Evangeline last night Alex told me she saw you after the abortion, that you took Evangeline shopping for new clothes, you bought her dinner and took her to a show, Amanda your heart is so pure, you took time to show a hurt, confused scared kid love, forgiveness, and acceptance."

"Why is this girl so important to you Amanda? We all have cases who touch our souls, who capture our hearts and never let's go, we each have our own stories as to why so why Evangeline? Sweetie why this case?"

For the longest time, she can't reply or doesn't want to just sigh, drinks my water and stares out. I'm afraid to push her too hard. So I gently rub her arms allowing her time to processes her answer.

"I use to believe Liv, so hard, I was religious a good girl, ya know I went to Sunday school every Sunday I studied hard, I helped my teacher, I helped tutor other bible students, I went to youth group. I was an altar girl, a choir girl, I went to the church after school to help out, I prayed all the time. I use to feel him ya know, I always swore he walked beside me."

"What happened Amanda?" Her eyes start to swell with tears again "I grew up." her voice hardens "I started to understand that God, loves only those who deserve it, I don't deserve it, his love."

"Amanda that is not true."

"It is Liv, if you knew, you would understand if you knew the truth."

"Help me understand."

"I can't every time I try I am misunderstood, called a liar. I just can't Liv."

"No name-calling, no judgment Amanda, you know me better than that maybe I can help, you're in so much pain, let me be your arms, let me carry you."

"God, won't even love me, why should I believe you? If he abounded me, why should I believe you won't?"

"Because he didn't Amanda, when you don't see our footprints it means we are carrying you."

"I don't want you to carry this burden Liv."

"I wan to Amanda, we're friends, sisters. I love you to honey, so let me carry you, hold you, comfort you."

She bites her lip looking at me trying to decide if she can trust me, it kills me that she's been betrayed broken and used so many times that she can't even trust me, we've been colleagues for ten years, friends for half of that time. While I know I was quite the bitch when she first came, I pushed her away for a while, I've tried in the last few years. That has to count for something with her.

"I was thirteen when it first started, just starting to become a woman in the eyes of the church, My pastor started talking to us about virginity pledges." she closes her eyes fooling with a necklace hidden in her shirt, my eyes catch the golden cross with a beautiful red rose attached to it. My hands cover hers which are shaking.

"When I bought it home my mom rolled her eyes and started screaming at me that I would never keep it, that I was a whore, a screw-up, a bad kid, everyone in town knew it she said."

"My dad just laughed at me, and tore it up, when I tried to fight it, he hit me hard, he laughed when I cried out than he threw me against the table, he lifted my shirt, he...God, I can't Liv."

She gets up turning to the window my chest is tight knowing what she is about to reveal to me, knowing how difficult this is, even as a seasoned detective, how long has she kept this secret? How long did she scream, cry beg for help to be delivered how long did her cries go unheard, ignored? Laughed at? No wonder she trusts no one she feels God abounded her when she was a vulnerable kid. Wrapping my arms around her. I see the tears glisten through the window as they fall down her face. I want to kiss them away make her feel pure again, young again, innocent again. I can't, I can't take away her pain or fear all I can do is hold her, listen to her as she purges her soul.

"He laughed as he slides his hands up my shirt, I was so scared, so disgusted, he told me I didn't need to worry about signing no dam pledge because he was going to take care of me himself, he was going to make me a woman of God. He dragged me into the bedroom and he...God, Liv don't make me say it, you know what he did."

"Honey it's your choice to say the words, but you won't heal unless you allow yourself to admit what happened out loud, take away the power of his shame, wash it away with the admission,"

"He raped me, Liv my daddy raped me, not just once but throughout the night, every night, he came into my room, drunk, sober, he laughed at my pain, he called me names when I cried, it went on till I was seven-teen till I discovered I was pregnant."

My heart squeezes as she trembles "Don't be afraid Amanda he's not here he won't hurt you, I have you, sweetie, just keep going, you are doing amazing, I am so proud of you."

"When I found out I was pregnant I felt so dirty, so ashamed, so scared, I knew I couldn't have a baby, I had so many dreams, so many plans, I wanted to be somebody, get out of Loganville, go to college become a cop. I couldn't do that and raise a child, not on my own."

"So I ran away or tried to one of the church ladies saw me at the bus stop she called my parents who came and dragged me back to the house, Mama beat me so bad, she called me a trouble maker said I was bringing shame to the family, she said she wished I had never been born."

"I wanted to die so bad, I just couldn't face a future of being trapped in that dead ass town where everyone would always talk about what a slut I was, how my child was a bastard child. So I tried to kill myself took my daddy's gun, but Kim caught me, she screamed for Daddy and wrestled the gun from me, which went off, I accidentally shot him, but Liv, I tell you; I wish I had killed that bastard."

The venom in her voice scares me but I remain strong kissing her neck rubbing her back as she closes her eyes swaying a little. "Daddy was shot in the leg, so I ran I stayed inside the school for the next few weeks created a little safe haven in the locker room at night, showered before dawn, left the property and returned like any other student for the start, no one spoke about me not being home, because they knew I would tell. I went into labor three weeks after leaving, at school, I begged one of my teachers who was there to take the baby away before my parents got there, I told her everything, she took my son, my brother Liv, that bastard wanted me to carry and raise my own brother as my son, I couldn't do that to any kid, my teacher took my baby away and I left town that night."

"Amanda I am so sorry you went through that, so sorry that no one was there for you, no child deserves that pain. You've never spoken to anyone before about this? Besides that teacher?" She shakes her head which falls against me exhausted. "No, Liv, never."

"Have you ever tried to look for your son?" the look of heartbreak on her face, the sheer determination shatters me she's so pale, so tired, she's too young to carry this weight. "No, my son deserves to have a clean pure life, one untouched by the sins of his father/ grandfather, he doesn't deserve to be saddled with the youth of his mother, he deserved two parents who were stable, who could love him unconditionally who could show him the path to righteousness, I couldn't do that for him, my son was precious, he deserved to stay Golden."

"Amanda you have a son out there honey, one who is nearly twenty-one now, he should meet his mother, he should know your love."

She backs up the fire is back in her eyes now "No Liv, never try to search for him, I want his life to be his, if he chooses to search for me, fine maybe I will meet him, but if doesn't it means he was either never told he was adopted or wants no part in his biological past, I will not dispute his life for my own selfish needs."

"Amanda, I get it, I just want you to know one thing."

"What's that Olivia?"

"I'm here for you, I support you 100% on this choice and when the burdens you carry get too big, I will carry you."She sinks into my arms her heartbeat finally becomes softer, relaxed.

"Thank you Liv, I know it seems odd but I've had years to think, I've already told you once after the whole Patton trial that we're only as sick as our secrets, talking to you has helped me, a lot, thank you Liv, but I never want my son to carry these burdens, he never needs to know this secret, he never needs to have this sickness, his world may never be perfect, but as long as he has a sunrise, a sunset he will always have the promise of a new fresh untouched Golden day, one not clouded by the sins of his parents."

"Maybe one day I will reunite with my son in Jesus's arms if he will still accept me into his kingdom."

Instead of answering her I kiss her forehead and start to softly recite a poem. I once heard it in Sunday school years ago. One with a point I've been trying to drive home to her this whole conversation.

"One night I dreamed a dream.  
As I was walking along the beach with my Lord.  
Across the dark sky flashed scenes from my life.  
For each scene, I noticed two sets of footprints in the sand,  
One belonging to me and one to my Lord.

After the last scene of my life flashed before me,  
I looked back at the footprints in the sand.  
I noticed that at many times along the path of my life,  
especially at the very lowest and saddest times,  
there was only one set of footprints.

This really troubled me, so I asked the Lord about it.  
"Lord, you said once I decided to follow you,  
You'd walk with me all the way.  
But I noticed that during the saddest and most troublesome times of my life,  
there was only one set of footprints.  
I don't understand why, when I needed You the most, You would leave me."

He whispered, "My precious child, I love you and will never leave you  
Never, ever, during your trials and testings.  
When you saw only one set of footprints,  
It was then that I carried you."


End file.
